The Light Behind Your Eyes
by DesertNightWolf
Summary: (Spain x Reader) and maybe even a little (Zuko x Reader). Hunger Games AU With a girl who had little talent with weapons, your best friend pitted against you, and a crazy District 1 tribute just itching to tear your throat out... You were screwed.
1. I Promise Not To Cry

Well, here it is! My baby that I've spent months nurturing and re-writing. Please be kind to her. Reviews are welcome! ^-^

* * *

You didn't want to wake up, not today of all days. Your stomach churned in a sickening way that broke your resolve as your mind came out of the fogginess of sleep. Reaping day. Holding onto your pillow, memories of three years ago played through your mind. Your older brother, nicely dressed for his own upcoming demise, standing in front of all of District 11 as that year's male tribute for the Hunger Games. You had to watch your own brother's death alongside your father.

"(Y/n)." your father's voice grabbed a hold of you. "(Y/n), you have to get up."

No, you didn't want to. Not even if the Peace Keepers held a gun to your head. But the strained pain in your father's voice was the only reason you opened your (e/c) eyes and pull yourself out of bed. He was a strong man which gave you inspiration to be brave yourself. Both of you looked at each other with knowing of the possibility. Your dad placed a dry, calloused hand on your head and led you to the direction of the washroom. Shortly leaving only to return with your Reaping day dress; simple dull beige dress that you never really cared for. To you it was the ugliest dress you had ever seen, but you couldn't complain. You couldn't afford to, after all, your dad paid good money for it. After you got washed up and dressed you looked out the washroom window to see bright blue skies with a couple of clouds scattered here and there despite what a solemn day it was. It was like this on the day your brother was chosen as well. This made the pain in your stomach worsen and the dread in your chest deepen. Little droplets of water ran down your arm as you tightly gripped the wash basin. Your eyes concentrated on that single droplet running down your arm in the way that reminded you of when your brother died. He had managed to make it to the final five with some casualties. Wielding a sickle that was similar to the ones he used in the field gave him an advantage as did the searing heat which bit at his back and caused his skin to turn red.

After a couple more minutes of brooding, you collected yourself and went outside to meet your dad and head out.

...

"(F/N) (L/N)!"

You could feel your heart literally sink into your stomach, brain becoming dizzy as it registered what had just happened. No doubt about it as everyone around you stared at your frozen form. Looks of pity, glances of worry, stares of pure fear for your own fate. (Y/n), thusly you, had been chosen as the female tribute for this years Hunger Games. As you made your way forward your heart made it back up to your chest cavity and began beating rapidly. You knew something was definitely wrong today when you looked at the clear sky. The fast beating of your heart gave you a sick feeling in your gut. It got worse when you quickly looked up to view the citizens of District 11.

"For the male tribute. . .

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Well shit. Today was not your day.

When Antonio made it up he still wore that happy smile of his, although you could tell it was a bit strained. It didn't reach up to his emerald green orbs.

"Hola chica."

He held out his tan hand, waiting for your own (s/c) appendage. Little spasms went through his hand, gently making it quiver. He was just as scared as you.

"H-Hey Toni. . ." you managed to choke out while grasping his hand. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. The odds were never in your favor.

Because now, you were pitted against your best friend in this years Hunger Games. You knew right then and there that you would most likely die.


	2. So Long To All My Friends

You couldn't bare to speak as your father walked into the room to say good bye. Pushing back your sob you ran into your dad's chest. But you didn't expect him to break down the way he did. It scared you, you had never witnessed him like this not even when your older brother was killed. His sobs sounded more like he was in pain, even he knew you would die. Yet that thought changed when he collected himself and looked right into your (e/c) orbs with his own reddened eyes. You could still tell that he was struggling to keep himself calm.

"You're gonna make it." He tried to convince the both of you.

"Dad, I don't-"

De silenced you with a slight shake of your body. "NO. YOU. WILL. WIN."

Delusional, that's what he was now. You humored him though and stiffly nodded your head in agreement.

"Don't let them intimidate you." His voice lost control of the calm demeanor he was trying to display. "You've got a lot of heart. More than any of those careers. You're brave, I know you are! Don't let them scare you (y/n)!"

"But dad. . . You don't understand." You whisper still holding onto his arms and looking down at the scars he had accumulated over the years. "Antonio's the other tribute. Even if I do make it, how do you expect me to kill him?" Before your dad could answer the door opened and a Peace Keeper walked in announcing that his time was up.

"Don't resist them dad." You warned him. He was a strong willed fighter and you knew he would try to defy them, even if it meant being killed. He'd go down fighting, that tough old bastard. You were his daughter, you'd try to go down fighting as well.

They took him out and left you alone for a while. Thumping your fingers against your thigh in a rhythmic pattern always seemed to soothe your nerves. A knock at the door startled you, whipping around you saw your other best friend and Antonio's cousin, Romano. His normal haughty character was gone and he was so. . . Different, so foreign. The two of you crashed into each other in a tight embrace. Romano buried his face in your neck, his fingers tangling themselves in your (h/c) locks. He wailed like the baby you knew he was deep down inside.

"Romano," you rubbed his back trying to calm him down. His tears soaked through your shirt. "Ssh Roma, it'll be okay." You were rewarded with another cry from him.

"Liar!" he shouted at you. "Don't be stupid. We both know the odds of either you or Antonio making it out alive!"

The little curl on the side of his head drooped seeming connected with his emotions. So many times you had the urge to cut off that wild curl of his, but now you look at it fondly and squeeze him tighter. "Be brave for us Romano. Please, don't let Feli watch the Games."

"He wanted to come see you too."

You shook your head. "He'll be more of a sobbing mess than you are, Roma."

Romano pulled away from you and made a face. "Hey! I-I'm not a sobbing mess!"

You smiled and even let out a small laugh. "You kinda are, Roma."

He muttered a 'shut up' as you rip off the hem of your shirt and dab at his cheeks and eyes. Romano's cheeks burned from the way you were treating him like a child, but then again he has done the same with you over the years. The two of you stood there for awhile, staring at each other with unspoken feelings and secrets until the Peace Keepers come in and tell him that his time is up.

Reluctantly he pulls his eyes away from you to tell them he'll be out in a second. Quickly before they can protest, Romano pulls your face toward his own and presses his lips against yours' in a chaste kiss and leaves. The only thing you have of him to take with you is the warmth he left you on your lips.

"Goodbye Romano." You murmur. That's when you let your tears fall briefly down your cheeks. This might've been the last time you would see your best friend as well as your dad. You couldn't let them down. You had to go down in a fight, you had to try.

"(F/N) (L/N)." a Peace Keeper peeks his head in. "It's time.

With an already shaking body, you nod and follow him out. The first thing you'd do when you got on the train was to throw up. Hell even if you acted brave that didn't really make you feel brave. You were scared.

…

Antonio held up his glass to you with a cheeky smile. "Cheers chica!"

"How can you be so calm, Toni?"

Smile faltering, that question had clearly startled him; his green eyes widening a bit. His mouth turns back up into a smile "Better to be calm then freaking out. It's happening one way or another. Might as well take it in stride."

You slumped further in your seat while nibbling on one of the many deliciously bright colored pastries they had on board. If only you could be at least half as brave as Antonio, he had this shit in the bag.

"Ahem."

Your head turns to a man standing at the edge of the car. He stood tall with lethal looking muscles that bulged from underneath his dress shirt with slicked back blonde hair and steely blue eyes.

"I am your mentor, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Even his voice seems like it can kill you. You had never seen him in District 11 nor remember him in any of the games you've seen. He didn't fit the description of someone from your district. Ludwig lacked the tanned skin of a field worker, but he did have the physique that tells you he's been put through a lot of hard work.

Antonio was the first one to stand up and greet the blonde. "Hola señor! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Ludwig looked taken aback at how happy and friendly a tribute was acting. He was expecting Antonio more to be. . . Well, like how you were: sunken deep in your chair with a nervous look in those large frightened eyes of your's.

"Er. . . Oh, um, ja. It's nice to meet you too."

"Oh! And this," Antonio points to you. "is the lovely (F/N) (L/N)! Chica, come say hi"

He pulls you up by your arm and made you face the VERY intimidating man. Those blue eyes just seemed to drill into you. "Hello Mr. Bielschmidt."

You were very grateful that your teeth had stopped clinking together. Nodding to your greeting, he motions for the two of you to sit back down as he gave one more examining look at the both of you. "Now before anything else, I need to know if either of you have at least one skill that will be useful in the games."

With doubt, you and Antonio look at each other with knitted brows. Well Antonio did have the skill of dancing, but it's not like he could dance the other tributes to death. He was a little stronger than most too because of harvesting and heavy lifting he did in the fields. You, however, seemed like a lost cause.

"I can kinda use a knife if the need called for it." You rub the back of your neck with (e/c) orbs cast downward.

"Si! And I'm kinda strong! Oh, also I know how to use a variety of weapons."

Ludwig sighed, what a useless lot he got. Oh well, might as well try to use what he had. "Well at least you two aren't completely hopeless."

You didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Antonio didn't seem to mind. "So, are you going to start mentoring us now señor? How does this work?"

Again Antonio confused Ludwig, did he not realize that there was a very high chance that he could die? This gave Ludwig a god feeling about Antonio though, sponsors would be sure to love him. He was good looking and had an incredible personality. You on the other hand were still quite in shock so he couldn't say much about you except that you were cute and seemed to hold yourself together for the most part. But really, that's all he saw going for you right now and being cute in the Games didn't take you very far.

"Ja. I'll go over the basics with you guys." He'd still try to at least to get one of you out alive, most likely Antonio.

"LIKE OH MY GOD AM I STARVING!" screeched a voice, like nails on a chalk board. It made Ludwig curse in some foreign language. In came a very flamboyant boy, er, at least you think it was a boy. He had medium length blonde hair and wore a pink silk button up with a fluffy purple scarf around his neck. Also on him, you were pretty sure, was a skirt that was made out of a very shiny material that clung tightly to his thighs as he sported knee high white boots.

His thin blonde brow furrowed at the sight of you and Antonio, casting shadows in his green orbs. "Vat ze hell iz zhis?" the boy pointed a very well manicured finger. "Zey look terrible!"

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Mein gott Feliks, one of these days. . ."

"Oh don't you go threatening me muscle man!" he snapped his fingers. "It vill not end vell!"

"Why weren't you out there to choose the tributes?" Ludwig glared at him.

"District 11 is, like, so uncool." The boy sashayed over to your first. Taking your face in both of his soft pale hands. "See! Look at her! Ugh, don't you like ever use moisturizer? Or at least some foundation! Don't get me started on your hair!"

"This is Feliks Lukasiewicz. Your escort to the Capitol." Ludwig informed you in an apologetic tone.

"So this is a guy." You say in wonder and swat Feliks' probing hands.

He gave you a hurt look. "Hey! Zat iz not very nice! Everyone dresses like zis in the Capitol!"

Antonio's face paled at that. "Dios mio, please tell me they're not gonna dress me like that!"

You laugh while Feliks huffs and crosses his arms. "Vat evah. You're all just haters!"

Observing him again you had to admit, Feliks was very pretty. He faintly wore pink eyeshadow with glitter lining his upper eyelid. "Vat you looking at sister?"

That high pitched voice snapped you out of your examination. "Oh, nothing much."

…

Night time on the train had you wide awake. You couldn't sleep easily knowing that your dad wasn't in the next room ready to protect you if anything were to harm you.

"(Y/N)." Toni gently tapped his knuckles on your door. "Chica, are you awake?"

"Yeah. Come on in Toni." You prop yourself up as he walks in holding two plates of chocolate cake. "Well, well, what's this? Dessert so late at night. Shame on you Toni, you bad boy."

"Well if you don't want yours I'll be more than happy to eat both." He grinned at you as he squirmed onto your bed.

"No no. I'm not complaining~" you smile taking one of the plates. "Might as well."

You gave a sigh of content as you placed the chocolaty treat in your mouth, the frosting just gushed right into your cheeks.

"Now this is something you can't get in District 11." Chirped Antonio.

You nodded in agreement. "I could get used to this kind of food."

"Si! Although you'd get fat if you ate like this everyday." He poked your tummy and snuggled closer to your body. His foot brushed up against your leg as he situated himself under the blankets. The mere contact sent shiver up your leg; his feet were freaking ice cold! Had he been awake for a long time? Did he miss home too? The angry voice of Romano scolding him for being an idiot; Feliciano's pretty pictures that decorated the halls of their little shack. Antonio lived right next to the fields, mocking jay's sweet songs probably lulled him to sleep. Now it was replaced by the train's wheels racing across the track, the clinking and grinding as the gears turned.

You placed your empty plate aside and wrapped your arms around his torso. Toni's cheek rested on top of your (h/c) covered head. He seemed to open his mouth to say something, but slowly closed it shut as he re-thought. You didn't mind, the strong slow beating of his heart was like a beautiful melody to you that had your (e/c) eyes close and your head slump against his chest in deep sleep. Antonio noticed the heavy pressure that had slowly been growing on his chest.

"Poor chica. All tuckered out." He gathered your body in his arms and cradled you, like you were the most precious thing in the entire world. "Sleep while you can."

Emerald eyes darkened as his arms tightened in a constricting hold that only slackened when he felt you stir. How cruel the capitol was- no, cruel was an understatement. Heartless, poisonous, just downright evil. There wasn't a word that could possibly sum them up. A darkness started to creep itself inside Antonio, a beast opening it's blurry eyes from a long slumber and stretching its wings. Oh how he wished you'd never see that monster that lurks within him, but now it seemed inevitable.

Giving a little sigh, Antonio whispered "Que lasitma."


End file.
